Chemistry
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Lilly is a nutcase as she tries to step up to a different ball game and finds she can't keep score


**Just a little bit of Romance your way!! Kinda stuck with the other stuff!**

Out Loud

_in her head_

SUNG

* * *

"Allright...Sooooooooooooo...this isn't easy to say but...since we're here already...then maybe I should just, hmmm..., just give it a go." 

_Allright Lil' take in a deep, deep breath...its time to spill the beans_

"Um, ya see I was thinkin' that maybe...maybe its time for us to be...time for us to take..."

_argh!!! Come on Lil! Spit it out, he's not waiting forever_

"You see Oliver, I...I really li-"

* * *

HOW DID I GET HERE, I TURNED AROUND 

AND THERE YOU WERE

I DIDN'T THINK TWICE OR RATIONALIZE

CAUSE SOMEHOW I KNEW

THAT THERE WAS MORE THAN JUST A CHEMISTRY

I MEAN I KNEW YOU WERE KIND OF INTO ME

BUT I FIGURED ITS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE

* * *

_Oh come on! No! No! Not now! Not a Hannah Montana song...argh! Now I gotta get this song out of my head...uhhhehehehehhhuhuheyyyheeehhehhehehhheheheuhuhhyhyhhehehheyhhyehyehyehyyyyy...okay, there I'm done_

"Oliver...okay, listen to me...I really, really li-"

* * *

I SAID PINCH ME WHERE'S THE CATCH THIS TIME 

CAN'T FIND A SINGLE CLOUD IN THE SKY

HELP ME BEFORE I GET USED TO THIS GUY

* * *

"Noooooooooooo! I mean, no not no...oh geez. Give me a second..." 

_Gotta get this song outta my head, lemme stop slapping my forehead before he thinks I'm a jack nut. uhhhehehehehhhuhuheyyyheeehhehhehehhheheheuhuhhyhyhhehehheyhhyehyehyehyyyyy...allright, now...oh gosh. He's looking at me all weird, he must think I'm a looney, eeeep! Okay, okay Lil...ya gotta breath, deep breaths, deep breaths...wee hooo wee hooo wee hooo_

"No Oliver, I didn't wanna ask you to help me with Lamaze class..."

_Think Lilly think...okay, I just gotta out it..._

"Uh...did I say that out loud? Um, I gotta out...out, that I'm completely, ridiculously, insanely crazy about...about...Hannah Montana!"

_Oh no Lilly! You did not just break out into song and dance!_

"THEY SAY THAT GOOD THINGS TAKE TIME

BUT REALLY GREAT THINGS HAPPEN IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

THOUGH THE CHANCES TO MEET SOMEBODY LIKE YOU WERE A MILLION TO ONE

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!

YOU'RE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIIIIIIIIIIILLIOOOOOOOOON!"

_And now you end it like you were on a broadway show? nice save numbnut._

"I know, I know I'm acting a little weird...its just that I'm trying to tell you something and...I don't know how to say it."

_Gosh he's so cute when he scratches his head, eep!_

"I know we've been friends since we were, like, born but it doesn't make it any easier to tell you that I...that I like-MILEY! Hey whats up? how are you? no secrets here, ha ha..."

_you just blew it, Lilly...thanks a lot_

* * *

"Whats up guys?" Miley asked as she came over and stuck her arm through Lilly's. Lilly gave her a quick smile and hoped the dissapointment was completely wiped off her face. She allowed herself to be dragged away as Miley took her into the girl's locker room for their gym class. Maybe she'd finally find the courage to tell Oliver what was really going on in her head then but there was a bigger chance she'd lose her kickball flow before then. 

Meanwhile, Oliver stuck his head into his locker and began to bang his poor skull with the door. The second she had come up to him he had already thought of spilling his own secrets, but all Lily could talk about was Hannah Montana, that girl sure was weird but it was what he really liked about her. The new song that Miley had come up with really made him wonder. Especially since she had written it during Chemistry, literally right after Lilly and him and been partnered up for their labs.

Maybe tomorrow he'd tell her, maybe he'd finally say how he felt deep inside...

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

* * *

**The song is One in a Million by, ya guessed it, Hannah Montana...I own no one and nothing...at all, don't sue me! All I got are my fantastic four comics! My first Hannah Montana story, so forgive me, I'm not used to the language and what not. Hopefully I get it!**


End file.
